Such a connector is known, for example, from GB-1,317,264 B1. The connector described therein has, in a housing, spring contacts which are pressed against regions of the flat flex cable that are stripped of insulation, while the opposite-lying ends of these spring contacts are in the shape of female connectors for the uptake of male connectors. The connection of two flat flex cables with one another is carried out by direct contact of the parts of the flat flex cable that are stripped of insulation. The overall structure of the connector described therein has proven to be complicated with respect to its handling and an effective strain relief cannot be recognized.